daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ground Pangolin
Finn Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=8939 Often noted, left and lonely... How others see you. *You are tough. Very, very tough. Either emotionally or physically, it seems like nothing can get to you. Anything from a slight, emotional bump in the road to a major slap in the face, you will take it and keep on going. *People may see you as somewhat of an anomaly, or even flat out weird. *You appear very down to earth, but you do have a whimsical side. *You're a bit of a loner. You have a few friends, but there's no real drive to stay in contact with them. Unless they go to you, you won't try to find them. *People tend not to bother you, or even ignore you, because you don't bother anyone else. *You either blend perfectly into the background or stand out like a star, depending on who's looking at you. *Others find you threatening and very imposing, until they realize you wouldn't hurt a fly (a termite maybe, though...) *You're actually pretty shy and don't like being in the lime-light. Kill the martyr, not the coward. How you really are. *Even though you seem like a tank, you do have your Achilles' heel. If someone gets to your closely guarded soft spot, you're done for. *Gossip and drama are above you. You could really care less about stuff like that. *You are very inquisitive, however, and you're willing to stick your nose into places to find out what's going on. *You're protective of your assets and want to keep them safe. *You prefer working at night to the daytime. *You like open spaces and freedom to move around. *You may go very far from home, but chances are that you'll always return back to base. *You can block out small irritations that would get to other people. *Physical appearance is not a serious concern for you. However, when you get spiffed up, you can look pretty cool. *You're a very level headed person. While others might be panicking around you, you think in a logical, calm way. *Even though you're very grounded in reality, sometimes even you appreciate a nice escape from the real-world. *You do not kiss and tell. Ever. It is exceptionally difficult to open up to other people and tell your secrets. *Don't plan too far ahead or waste time fretting about the future. Whatever will come, will come; and you can handle it. *Not very territorial. You have your space and like it, but won't go into hysterics if someone else comes into it. *You're a very picky eater. But what you do like, some people might find a little strange. *You have quirky, eclectic tastes and unusual interests. *Despite your uber-defensive exterior and loner tendencies, you can be a lot of fun to be around if in the right mood. Just know that I am marching in! When you refuse to lose. *When you set your mind to something you really want, almost nothing will stop you. You'll just bulldoze over anything in your way to get to your goal. *You are very specialized in some field. You truly have a talent in it, and others know it. *When others try to harass you, you'll often take it without trying to fight back, because you know you're above that. *However, if pushed too hard, you will snap back and can inflict a nice amount of damage upon your attacker. *After seeing you snap, people do know better than to ever really push you. *You have come up with unusual and clever ways to get what you want. *You are capable of coming up with unexpectedly quick thoughts, which end up surprising people around you. Take your cover, it's never over, it's never over. All those little imperfections. *When faced with conflicts, you tend to ignore them until they go away. This can cause problems for you in the long run. *Also, you can be a major procrastinator, and people can find you really frustrating. *Those who value you the most often cause you the most problems. *You have a style of communicating that others might have a hard time understanding. *You aren't afraid to get dirty to go after what you want. *You have a very firm stand in what you believe in, and it can be difficult to change your position on something. I taste sweat and you're nervous, I know. SEX? YES PLZ. *Dating and relationships feel a little awkward to you. *You are very shy and may have a tough time communicating your emotions to the other person. *You aren't afraid to get in a little tussle over a potential mate. male *You're very protective of the children (or, those who feel like you need to take care of them) in your life. female Facts: *The weight of their scales makes up approximately 20% of their total weight. *The tongue is anchored to an attachment point on the animal's pelvis and is kept sticky by a huge salivary gland located in the chest. Quotes: "It's not that I'm so smart, it's just that I stay with problems longer." - Albert Einstein "Anyone who has a continuous smile on his face conceals a toughness that is almost frightening." - Greta Garbo "Love is my Sword, Goodness my Armor, And Humor my Shield" - Unknown Category:Author:Finn Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Order:Pholidota